ASTRACT The Kaiser Permanente (KP) NCORP Community Site is committed to the principle that including community providers and a diverse patient population is essential to advancing oncology research. The KP NCORP Community Site has decades of experience conducting cancer clinical trial, care delivery, and disparities research. During the first funding cycle, the KP NCORP Community Site brought the benefits of our racially and ethnically diverse membership, increased access/accrual to clinical trials, and conducted cancer care delivery research. The KP NCORP Community Site was exceptionally successful with both total and specific trial enrollment to studies with our affiliated research bases. In 2017, for example, the KP NCORP Community Site was the second-highest enrolling member of SWOG for total accrual and the highest for CTEP-funded, SWOG-credited trials. In addition, KP NCORP Community Site clinicians and population scientists served on numerous NCI and Research Base Steering, Scientific, and Working Group Committees, making important contributions to the NCORP research agenda. In the next funding cycle, we will continue to participate in this integrated national network of community organizations to increase the involvement of community oncologists, other medical specialists, and our patients. Continued participation in multi-institutional cancer control, prevention, and care delivery research, as well as quality-of-life studies embedded within treatment and imaging studies conducted under the NCORP and NCTN, will benefit the community at large. Our clinician and population scientists will continue to serve on NCI and Research Base committees and provide insight into clinical significance, identifying care disparities, and provide input on feasibility during protocol development. We will continue to recruit patients, including enrolling participants from underrepresented populations.